Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 3$. $10$ $c$ $^2 + 8$ $d$ $ - 8$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $3$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(5)}^2 + 8{(3)} - 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(25) + 8{(3)} - 8 $ $ = 250 + 24 - 8 $ $ = 266$